P5: Bonus Targets
by VGJoker2015
Summary: Series of extra chapters that didn't make it into "Shots Through The Heart"
1. Shot 1: Oracle Rangers Futaba-man

**Persona 5: Bonus Shots**

 **Shot 1: Oracle Rangers Futaba-man**

* * *

 **February 20, 20XX**

* * *

It's a bright sunny day in Tokyo.

At the Sakura household, Sojiro is up early in the morning, walking up the stairs to Futaba's room with a big wrapped box in hand, a plate of his signature curry on top of it. He knocks on the door.

" _Futaba? You up yet?_ " he asks. He hears a zombie's groan before the door opens, the pint sized hacker with dried drool across her cheek, crusty eyes, and a major bedhead revealed on the other side.

"... _Yo,_ " she murmurs.

"That has to be the worst I've ever seen you in the morning," Sojiro says.

" _Whatever._ " Futaba holds out her hands to receive her breakfast. Sojiro hands it to her with the usual smile.

"Happy birthday, kiddo," he chuckles.

" _Hm? Oh yeah._ " She yawns before chowing down on her curry.

"Got anything planned for today?" Sojiro asks.

"The usual. Games, anime, PC. Pretty much."

"Thought so… Well, I'm taking you out for sushi. In the meantime, you can have **this.** " Futaba puts her plate aside and receives her present. She opens the box and her grogginess vanishes instantly as her face beams at the sight of the Phoenix Ranger Featherman: Savannah Storm Green Toucan suit inside. She immediately slams the door.

"Thank you! I'm changing into this right now!" she declares. Sojiro laughs and goes to answer the door at the sound of the bell.

 **xxx**

Futaba finished putting on her suit and grins as she checks herself out.

"Skin tight! Just the way I like it!" she snickers. She suddenly hears Sojiro calling her.

"Hey, Futaba! Come out to the yard!" Futaba rushes out of her room, down the stairs, and out of the house. When she gets to the yard, she immediately shrieks and hides behind her foster father at the sight of six strange cloaked figures. For a long time, they just stand there silently until Futaba speaks up.

"W-W-Who are you people?!" she shouts. The six slowly raise their hands in the air and shout in unison.

"... **Transformation activate! Feather CHANGE!** " The birthday girl is left speechless as the six cast aside their cloaks to their identities: her friends, who have dressed up in Phoenix Ranger outfits as well.

One by one, they start posing.

Akira: " _ **Phoenix Ranger Featherman: Reeed Robin!**_ "

Ryuji: " _ **Phoenix Ranger Featherman: Yellooow Ostrich!**_ "

Ann: " _ **Phoenix Ranger Featherman: Piiink Flamingo!**_ "

Yusuke: " _ **Phoenix Ranger Featherman: Bluuue Pheasant!**_ "

Futaba quickly gets into position to join them.

Futaba: " _ **Phoenix Ranger Featherman: Greeen Toucan!**_ "

Makoto: " _ **Phoenix Ranger Featherman: Indigooo Bald Eagle!**_ "

Haru: " _ **Phoenix Ranger Featherman: Purpleee Cockatoo!**_ "

Sojiro pulls out his camera as Akira reaches his hand out.

" _ **Death must not be needlessly feared**_ ," he bellows. " _ **But it must not needlessly be desired as well. Face it and fight!**_ " In spectacular fashion, they all do the pose from the show.

" _ **Unleash the power of the wild! Phoenix Ranger Featherman: Savannah Storm!**_ "

As soon as Sojiro takes the picture, Futaba squeals and jumps up and down like the little girl she is and Ryuji slumps and groans in embarrassment.

"A damn ostrich? For real? I feel ridiculous," Ryuji whines. "Do we **really** gotta walk around wearin this shit **all day?** "

"No complaining," Makoto says. "Today is all about Futaba." Morgana, who was perched on the fence the whole time, tilts his head in thought.

"Huh… Should we have had our own team pose?" he asks himself. "... Nah. What's the point if no one can see it?" Ann tugs at the front of her suit.

"What's up with me always ending up in suits that don't fit my chest?" she complains. Futaba bear hugs both her and Akira.

"You guys are the closest people ever!" she shouts. The couple laugh as they hug her back as tight as they can.

Akira+Ann: " _ **Happy Birthday, baby sister!**_ "

* * *

 **Target: Hit**


	2. Update and A Statement

K'yo, guys! :) It's your boy! Thought I'd take this time to give you gives another update.

Getting back into writing has been really hard lately. I dunno why exactly. I sit at my PC on Google Docs to type, but I instantly feel... tired. Like I don't have any drive to write like I used to. Plus, IRL shit.

But don't worry. I'm not gonna abandon you guys. I said I was going to finish True Protector and start the Shots Through The Heart sequel and that's what I'm gonna do. Sorry and, if you stick around, thanks.

* * *

Now, I wanna take this time to make my own personal statement. This is to all the current Fanfic authors and readers thinking about starting online Fanfic writing.

If you go through with doing this, **you are SO brave.** Maybe you're a writer who's skills have been genuinely praised by family, teachers, friends, etc. Maybe you're a total novice who wants to see if you have a hidden talent for this. Regardless, willingly stepping into this space (fanfiction websites in general, not just here) as a writer takes a lot of guts. The first step of the journey is always the hardest to take, so naturally the first chapter of your first work is always hardest to post. There are a lot of people on the web who will love your work and encourage you to keep going. But at the same time, there are people who will openly berate you, say your work is awful, and try to to tear you down. That's just the world we live in. But whatever happens, **please don'** **t give up!**

Whether people say you're amazing or you suck, never stop trying to improve. Use the positive and negative comments to drive you onward to getting better. Whichever side the majority is on, use those comments to assess yourself and hone your skills.

Here's one thing you definitely shouldn't do though: If there is a time where everyone seems to love your work, but one person comes along and starts badmouthing you, not liking your story, but going on reading just so they can berate you even more, **GIVE THEM THE HAND.** They're just a black spot of oil in a big sea of clear water. No on can ever appease the entire world, so if a humongous batch of readers praise one of your tales to high heaven, be proud of yourself and don't let one or two people stop you.

I know this is kinda outta the blue, but... I actually had a problem with recently (by the time this post.) The next part is gonna be me calling out that person (which is something I've never done before), so it's about to get ugly. If you don't like drama, **y** **ou can** **stop reading right now.**

* * *

 **Dear linkjames24,**

3 things:

1) Thank you SO much for reading my story, "P5: Shots Through The Heart". ;)

2) Me bad at action scenes: YOU'RE RIGHT. And I am aware of this. Still, the fights I wrote about in detail felt too important to just blow off, so I went for it. I realize they are bad and I humbly apologize for that.

And 3) Let me get something straight.

Fanfiction is a genre that allow authors to whatever types of stories they want about certain media they want (Realitiy shows, IRL celebrity drama, cartoons, anime, video games, etc.). Whether they build upon certain aspects of original stories or ignore the original all together and create something new, the authors have the power to do WHATEVER THEY WANT in their stories. They want the original to take place in a different place? **Okay.** They want to change the personalities of certain characters? **Awesome.** They want to do a crossover stories a bunch of different universes? **GO BANANAS!** YOUR story, YOUR rules! That's what every fanfic writer knows.

Yet from what I read (correct me if I'm wrong)... you sir seem to have this **really big issue** that I changed Akira's character. Like, he's calm and collected IN THE GAME, but I turned him into this shy weirdo who swears and can turn into a complete badass IN **MY STORY.** Something that I'm **allowed to do** cuz it's a FANFIC piece. Oh. And I took a brief look at your profile. I couldn't help but notice the 2 crossover stories in your stock of 14. 14 that I'm pretty sure you're aware that you could do whatever you want with and did so.

To sum up... **You're trash talking my story and my skills as a writer because I did something that I'm ALLOWED TO DO?**

 **...**

CONGRATULATIONS! You've earned a very special, limited edition Owen Wilson "Wow"! For what, you ask? For being really **retarded,** really **jelly,** or even **BOTH!**

YOU pull the SAME SHIT with YOUR stories (which might be good, I'm not gonna bother to read them), but you have the gaul to chew ME out cuz I'M doing it? Tell me. If my story is such trash, why is it as popular as it is, doing **NEARLY FOUR TIMES BETTER** than anyone of YOURS? Because **people LOVE my story!** It's super popular among the JokerxAnn fanbase and even some people who are into other ships love it and have second doubts when they read it! None of them have ever had problems with how I did Akira's character cuz they love what I did.

Yet, look at you. Whining that my Akira is OOC from the one in the game. He doesn't have to be the same in the fanfic since I can do what I want in my story, so WHO THE FUCK CARES?! Apparently, YOU. A close minded, whiny, disgraceful, disrespectful, hypocritical ASSFUCKER who wastes his time hating on a well-written story, which gets tons of awesome reception, and reading it just so you can continuously rail on it! Like I said, I don't usually call out people, but you insulted my work for such a DUMBASS reason, so you left me no choice.

Keep in mind, if you hate the way I write, I don't care. Your opinion is YOUR opinion. This only happened cuz you started being a little BITCH about it.

You called me damn child in one of your reviews... but **who's the REAL child here?** Obviously, it's YOU. Cuz I'm the adult that had to chew your STUPID ass out. You wanna bark back? You'll be barking at the hand.

Peace.


End file.
